Giacomo Casanova
[[Datoteka:Casanova ritratto.jpg|mini|desno|'Giacomo Casanova']] Giovanni Giacomo Chevalier De Seingalt Casanova (Venecija, 2. travnja 1725. - Duchcov (Češka), 4. lipnja 1798.) je bio talijanski avanturist, svećenik, glazbenik, vojnik, špijun, diplomat, slobodni zidar (u mladim danima postao je slobodni zidar u loži Škotsko pravo) i pisac koji se često nalazio u središtu skandala koji su u pravilu vezani uz žene. Danas svakog pustolova i neodgovornog ljubavnika ljudi često nazivaju Casanovinim imenom. Giovanni Giacomo Chevalier de Seingalt Casanova, kako glasi njegovo puno ime i prezime, rođen je u Veneciji 1725. godine najvjerovatnije 2. travnja. Biografija Za razliku od datuma rođenja zna se tko su mu bili otac i majka - Gaetano Casanova i Giovanna Marija (Zanetta) Farussi. U brak, iz kojeg će se izroditi mladi Casanova, stupili su 1724. godine. Kao dječak Casanova je patio od snažnog krvarenja iz nosa do svoje osme godine. Nitko nije očekivao da će mali Casanova preživjeti, čak su ga i roditelji zanemarili smatrajući kako mu nema pomoći. Casanovini roditelji bili su glumci, a otac čak i redatelj dok je majka bila onodobna poznata europska glumica. Casanovin život spasila je njegova baka, Marzia Farussi, kada ga je odvela jednoj ženi koja ga je izliječila. Spomenuta žena, čije ime nam ostaje nepoznato, Casanovi je doslovce podarila nov život ritualnim obredom koji je uključivao zaključavanje djeteta u svojevrsni lijes, prikupljanje dima iz svijeća i slične metode. Nakon ovog izliječenja roditelji su počeli poklanjati sve više pozornosti svome djetetu. Dijelom i stoga što je Casanova pokazivao znake izražene inteligencije. Naime, u aristokratskom društvu kojim je majka bila okružena kretao se i jedan Englez koji se silno volio služiti latinskim jezikom. Jednom prilikom Englez je upitao Casanovu, a tada mu je bilo svega 11 godina, zašto je imenica konus (vagina) muškog roda, a imenica mentula (penis) ženskog roda. Nakon kraćeg razmišljanja Casanova je na latinskom duhovito odgovorio: "To je zato što rob uzima ime svog gospodara." Ovakvim odgovorom zbunio je sve prisutne, ali i oduševio majku. No, taj događaj nije doživio njegov otac koji je preminuo 1733. godine. Kao dječak Casanova je bio sklon nestašlucima. Tako je ocu, koji se u slobodno vrijeme zanimao za optiku, ukrao kristal. Otac je uskoro primijetio kako nedostaje jedan kristal i počeo ga tražiti. Kako bi izbjegao neminovnu kaznu mali Casanova je kristal prebacio u bratov džep i tako je okrivio brata koji je bio kažnjen za nešto što nije učinio. Casanova je planirao postati svećenik. Naime, u ono je doba za mlade ljude skromnih financijskih mogućnosti to bila šansa da uđu u tzv. veliko društvo. Studirao je na sveučilištu u Padovi i u sjemeništu svetog Cypriana. Međutim kao svećenik previše je pio, a kraj je definitivno uslijedio kada je s jednom mladom damom uhvaćen in flagrante. Potom je radio za odvjetnika Manzonija, a 1742. godine primio je doktorat s padovskog sveučilišta. Godine 1744. postao je sekretar kardinala Acquavive u Rimu, ali novi skandal primorao je Casanovu da napustio ovo radno mjesto i otputuje u Napulj. Nakon toga prijavio se u vojsku gdje je na otoku Krfu (Grčka) bio pobočnik. Međutim, Casanovu je više zanimala uniforma nego vojska. Uskoro je napustio vojsku, ali je time ostao bez sigurnog izvora prihoda. Stoga putuje u Istanbul, ali se na kraju opet vraća u Veneciju. Nakon povratka u rodni grad zapao je u loše društvo (tada je imao 21 godinu). Tad u jednoj od večeri, kada se pilo na veliko, Casanova i njegovih sedam prijatelja odvajaju jednu ženu od supruga na prijevaru i ona te večeri vodi ljubav s cijelim društvom. Kada je već bio na samom dnu i kada se izdržavao svirajući violinu (1746. postao je violinist u kazalištu San Samuel u Veneciji), a nije bio baš sjajan violinist, sretan splet događaja promijenio mu je život. Vraćajući se kasno iz svatova u kojima je svirao zapazio je u gondoli mletačkog plemića kojem je pozlilo, a u tom trenutku osim Casanove nikoga nije bilo u blizini da pomogne plemiću. Casanova je pomogao plemiću i spasio mu život. Ispostavilo se kako je riječ o glavaru velike venecijanske plemiće obitelji Bragadin. U znak zahvalnosti Bragadin mu je dao slugu, gondolu, sobu i deset cekina na mjesec u znak zahvale što mu je spasio život. To mu je omogućilo da živi na "visokoj nozi", ali ipak nije potrajalo. Casanova je, što je i sam priznavao, bio osvetljubljiv, pa se tako jednom prilikom posvadio s nekim Grkom oko neke sitnice. Međutim nije baš sretno prošao u toj svađi jer je postao predmet poruge. Stoga se želio osvetiti. Prvo je otišao na groblje gdje je odsjekao ruku nekom mrtvacu i po noći se ušuljao u Grkove odaje i zaveo Grkovu ljubavnicu - pretpostavljate kako - a ruku je ostavio u krevetu. Kada je Grk ugledao ruku doživio je infarkt. Zbog toga mu se spremalo hapšenje. Ali zahvalni Bragadin upozorava Casanovu da napusti Veneciju. Što je ovaj i učinio. Rastrošni i osvetoljubljivi Casanova veoma je volio žene. No, to je ionako poznato. Ono što je manje poznato jeste da je volio kada se žene prerušavaju u muškarce. Pored toga što je imao ljubavne afere s mnogim ženama imao je i ljubavnu vezu s dvije časne sestre "u troje", a jedna od njih bila je i ljubavnica francuskog veleposlanika u Veneciji, budućeg kardinala. Premda se to možda u prvi mah ne da pretpostaviti Casanova nije volio orgije, a to mu je donijelo dosta nevolja jer kada je venecijanski princ organizirao orgije nikome nije dopuštao da ih izbjegne. Casanova pak nadasve nije tolerirao orgije i činio je sve da ih izbjegne jer nije volio igre u kojima ne nadzire stvari i u kojima nema moć. Nikada nije pomišljao na brak i tim povodom je zapisao: "Volio sam žene, no još sam više volio svoju slobodu." Dok je o svome zavođenju žena napisao: "Otklonio sam mogućnost neuspjeha u kategoriju nemogućega. Znao sam da ne postoji nijedna žena koja bi mogla odoljeti neprekidnoj pažnji i ustrajnosti muškarca kojemu je nakana da se ona zaljubi u njega." Aktualne venecijanske vlasti uhodile su Casanovu, jer su ga smatrale opasnim ili pak u najmanju ruku smetnjom. Dana 26. srpnja 1755. godine uhapsio ga je zapovjednik policije u ime suda. Izrečena mu je kazna od pet godina zatvora zbog protuvjerskog ponašanja i uvrede morala. No, pobjegao je iz venecijanskog zatvora, uz pomoć prijatelja oca Balbija, u Pariz gdje je bio naročito popularan jer se smatralo kako je pobjeći iz tog zatvora praktično nemoguće. Mnogo kasnije ispostaviti će se kako je bio naslavnija osoba ikad zatvorena u venecijanskom zatvoru i jedina osoba koja je uspjela pobjeći iz njega. S vremenom postao je omiljena osoba na dvoru francuskog kralja Luja XV., a također i ljubavnik markize de Pompadour. Casanova nikada nije imao redovite prihode, ali odjevao se veoma dobro, volio je živjeti u skupim kućama, imati kočije i sluge, pozivati na raskošne večere, trošiti na žene koje je sretao, volio je kockati - prokockao je čitavo bogatstvo. Najveću zaradu je ostvario kada je u Parizu skupini ljudi pomogao organizirati državnu lutriju. Od provizije je, u razdoblju od godine i pol, zaradio - u današnjim omjerima milijarde franaka. Imao je i druge prihode od plaćenih poslova i usluga koje je obavljao za francuske vlasti. Radio je npr. i kao tajni agent za francusku vladu. Casanova to nije smatrao ozbiljnim poslom, ali je za taj posao bio dobro plaćen. Nakon toga u Parizu je otvorio tvrtku za bojenje odjeće gdje je zaposlio mnoge mlade žene kojima se kasnije naslađivao. Kako i dolikuje čovjeku njegova ugleda volio je i varati. Jednu od prijevara izveo je nad gospođom D'urfé koju je prevario za 1.000.000 franaka (u razdoblju od tri do četiri godine) što je u ono doba bio golem novac. Naime, gospođa D'urfé, kojoj je bilo 50-ak godina, imala je čudnu želju - željela se pomladiti, ali ne kao djevojčica već kao dječak. Između ostalog o ovoj prijevari u svojoj autobiografiji Casanova će reći: "Pružajući potporu ludim zamislima te dame nije mi se činilo da je varam, jer to je već učinjeno, i nisam je nipošto mogao prestati iskorištavati. Da sam joj posve iskreno rekao kako su njene ideje smješne ne bi mi vjerovala pa sam odlučio prepustiti se struji." Sa 52 godine vratio se u Veneciju i ponudio svoje usluge svojim donedavnim progoniteljima za koje je radio kao špijun i za to su ga plaćali. Međutim kako je bio, što je već rečeno, svadljiv čovjek posvađao se ubrzo s plemićem Grimanijem i sav razljućen napisao je tekst u kojem je napao plemstvo nakon čega je izbio grozan skandal. Shvativši da će opet biti uhapšen napustio je Veneciju zauvijek. Htio se vratiti obitelji i rodbini, bratu i sestri u Dresdenu. No, put mu je stao u mjestu Teplice (Češka) u kolovozu 1785. godine. Tu je sreo grofa Josefa Balnsteina kojeg je upoznao prije dvije godine u Beču. Grof mu je ponudio mjesto knjižničara u svome dvorcu. U Teplicama je u dobi od 72 godine, na poticaj svog liječnika, počeo je pisati knjigu i za dvije godine napisao je 12 knjiga naslovljenih "Povijest mog života". Knjige je, iako je bio Talijan, napisao na čistom francuskom jeziku. Danas je to jedna od najvećih autobiografija svih vremena. Skraćena verzija "Povijesti mog života" objavljena je u periodu između 1826. i 1838. godine, a potpuna verzija 1960. godine. U tom djelu Casanova opisuje svoje avanture i ljubavne afere. Međutim, to djelo ipak ima svoju povijesnu vrijednost jer nam daje sliku jednog vremena tj. opis običaja koji su tada vladali. Posao knjižničara Casanova je obavljao do svoje smrti - 4. lipnja 1798. godine. Bio je to kraj i posljednja Casanovina stanica na putovanjima po Europi, a putovao je diljem Europe - od Madrida do Petrograda, od Londona do Istanbula. I za kraj malo tamnijeg dijela Casanovina ljubavnog života. Zbog brojnih ljubavnih afera Casanova je najmanje tri puta bolovao od sifilisa i vjerovatno se nikada nije od njega izliječio. Bio je putujuća seksualna bomba. Pokušao se liječiti živom, jer bojao se kirurškog noža. To liječenje trajalo je šest mjeseci ali mu je s vremenom nakon svakog takvog liječenja bivalo sve gore i na kraju mu je trebalo dva mjeseca da se oporavi od takvog liječničkog tretmana. Zanimljivo je da je prvu veneričnu bolest dobio u adolescentoj dobi. Prvo sifilis, a potom i gonoreju. U društvu nije podnosio važne ljude svoga doba koji su bili pametniji i poznatiji od njega. Volio ih je impresionirati i zato su mu odgovarali znanstvenici koji su se doimali skromno i takve je poštovao. Kada je sreo Voltairea bio je ljut i ljubomoran jer njega su svi poznavali i bio je veoma popularna osoba. Kategorija:Talijanski književnici Casanova, Giacomo Casanova, Giacomo af:Giacomo Casanova ar:جاكومو كازانوفا bg:Джакомо Казанова bs:Giacomo Casanova ca:Giacomo Casanova cs:Giacomo Casanova da:Giacomo Casanova de:Giacomo Casanova en:Giacomo Casanova eo:Giacomo Casanova es:Giacomo Casanova eu:Giacomo Casanova fi:Giacomo Casanova fr:Giacomo Casanova gl:Giacomo Casanova he:ג'קומו קזנובה hu:Giacomo Casanova id:Giacomo Casanova it:Giacomo Casanova ja:ジャコモ・カサノヴァ ko:자코모 카사노바 la:Iacobus Hieronymus Chassanaeus lt:Džovanis Kazanova lv:Džakomo Kazanova nl:Giacomo Casanova no:Giacomo Casanova pl:Giacomo Casanova pms:Giacomo Casanova pt:Giacomo Casanova ro:Casanova ru:Казанова, Джакомо Джироламо scn:Giacumu Casanova simple:Giacomo Casanova sl:Giacomo Casanova sq:Giacomo Casanova sv:Giacomo Casanova th:จาโกโม กาซาโนวา tr:Giacomo Giralomo Casanova vec:Giacomo Casanova zh:贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦